It was a beautiful day for a concert
by that-gay-girl
Summary: Jade finds Cat in quite the pickle. CADE friendship.


She burst into the room, eyes locked on the writhing heap of red and human on the floor that was giggling loudly to herself. She ran as fast as she could across the room and crashed down on her knees next to the body, knocking the bibble out of her friend's hand as she was bringing it up to her mouth. "Cat! You can't! You know what the doctors said! Just one more binge could kill you!"

Cat raised one weak arm to stroke her best friend's face, and smiled her famous grin. "It's… it's okay, Jade. I'm… I'm not afraid." Jade looked down in horror, as crumbs and tiny bits of bibble were littered around her best friend unceremoniously. "And… it's… not like one handful would make much difference now anyways." The usually bubbly redhead laughed, but it lacked it's usual happy ring.

"Cat! Wh… what have you done!" Jade lifted herself from the floor and scoured the apartment for the needles that the doctor prescribed Cat.

"I used that yesterday. I… It was torture Jade… terrible. Haha… can you imagine it? What if Andre couldn't play the piano anymore? What if Tori suddenly couldn't sing? Haha… ha… I couldn't help myself Jadey… I… haha…"

"It's going to be okay, Cat! You're gonna be okay. We'll get you to the doctor. They can fix this. We can make you better."

Cat curled up into a ball on the floor, her mass of red hair shielding her face, and her breathy giggles starting to sound more like sobs. "Can… can you do me a favour, Jadey? …can… can you hold me a bit? I… I keep laughing… but… it's not working as well as it used to… haha… ha… ha…"

Jade lifted Cat from the floor and shifted her around in her arms. "Don't worry Kitty Cat, I'll get you to the doctor as fast as I can, just—just stop talking okay! Save your strength, please!"

Aha… ha…" Cat coughed a bit, and then continued. "Hey… Jadey…? I… I…"

* * *

It was a beautiful day for a concert.

Jade could see the giant pink stage lights from a few blocks away. Everyone loved her, and people came from all walks of the earth to see her. Huge cupcake shaped balloons adorned the stage, which was set up to look like a candy wonderland.

"Thank's for coming Jadey! I knew you wouldn't miss it." Cat skipped alongside the slow moving Jade, her sequinned dress creating a disco ball effect with each bounce. "I know you didn't want to come, but It means a whole lot to me that you did. It's not that unusual though, because you usually need a teensy tiny bit of persuasion to come to anything too 'fru-fru'. I'm just glad you're here because without you my concert wouldn't be complete and look!" Cat stopped in her tracks and gasped, pointing a finger at Jade's outfit. "You're wearing pink!"

Jade just smiled shyly at the ground before looking up to meet her best friend's big brown eyes, the red headed ball of energy gaping at the sight of the usually drab girl dressed in a Cat-esque simple white and pink floral dress with muted light blue pumps. "I guess I could do it for you, just this once... this isn't really my thing."

Cat smiled the biggest smile Jade had seen from her all week, but just as quickly as it came, it went, and was replaced by one of worry. "Actually... there's one more thing I need you to do for me. Just one last little thing."

"Sure, whatever you need." Cat halted, and fiddled with her fingers as if she didn't know how to phrase the question. "You can ask me for whatever you need Kitty Cat." Jade looked into Cat's eyes to reassure her, but she still stared at the ground nervously. Finally she looked up to meet Jade's glassy turquoise eyes, her own laced with concern.

"I... I need you to forgive yourself for what happened at my house the other day." Cat stared into Jade, trying to search her face for a reaction. "Jadey... you've always been my bestest friend, and I know I've been yours, even though you won't admit it..." At this Jade only hung her head, in regret for time lost, and in shame for always being such a... a gank to the people she loved. "So hey," Cat lifted Jade's chin so she could see her face "no more frowny face sadness okay? Let's turn this frown upside down!"

Jade just chuckled, the rim of her eyelids were starting to overflow, and she tried to dry them as inconspicuously as possible. "Cat... you are so... Cat."

The childish girl jolted back, a hurt expression flashing across her face. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing you have to worry your pretty little head about Kitty Cat." Jade wrapped her arms around the tiny girl and brought her in tight for a hug. "Everything's going to be fine, Kitty, just fine" she whispered into her red hair when she leaned down into the hug. She closed her eyes and repeated the words in her head, chanting them like a mantra. _"...just fine, everything's going to be fine... just fine..."_

Jade removed herself from the embrace only when she heard footsteps approaching behind them. Embarrassed to be caught by anyone else but Cat in her momentary lapse of façade, Jade looked up at her best friend. "So, aren't you going to get started?"

"On what?" Tori's voice asked from behind.

"The concert! We still have to turn on the lights, blow up some more pastry balloons, and we forgot about the cotton candy machine!" Jade was grinning wildly at the other girl, who just stared back at her, confused. "Jade, where do you think we are?"

Her smile faded as she started to really take in her surroundings. The way Tori's hair fell straight along her face, how she was dressed in all black colours, just like Jade was, how all the people at the concert were. She turned further to closely examine the stage. Three pink balloons tied to a white casket.

She remembered everything now.

The day she had to rush Cat to the hospital when she found her vomiting in a toilet in the girls room. How light she felt on the whole walk from the bathroom to her car. The way her hospital room was painted a blinding white. Sitting there, waiting for a response from her uncharacteristically quiet friend. When she could finally muster the strength to talk, how weak and little her voice sounded. The devastation she felt when she found out that her friend had been keeping this horrible secret from her, so as to not bring anybody down. She remembered her first day in the medicine, how she was gloomy and pensive the whole day unable to eat, sleep, or hold a conversation longer than two sentences. How she insisted on staying, even though the tiny girl had made it clear that she wanted her alone time. When she finally did leave, she made herself turn back just to check one more time if her best friend needed her for anything. The way her heart sank when she opened the door to find her friend covered in the cause of this whole tragedy. Her second time in the hospital, falling asleep to the rhythmic sounds of a monitor beeping, only to be awakened by the sound of a note held far too long.

It truly was a beautiful day for a concert. Only one thing was missing.

Her Kitty Cat was gone.

* * *

**Okie dokie lokie, if you are a fan of My Little Pony, then you probably know where this is from. Read the fan fiction "Bittersweet" by nukeiffum on the website Equestria Daily. The part before the first - is from an anon post on 4chan. The rest is based off of nukeiffum's story, I just adapted it to Victorious and added my own touch. But I give credit where credit is due so...**


End file.
